Jimmy Dockerson
Jimmy Dockerson was the henchman of Tony Gordon, who was responsible for murdering Liam Connor. The character appeared in the show on-off from July 2008 to October 2009, and was played by Robert Beck - the real life husband of Jane Danson who plays Leanne Tilsley. Biography 2008-2009 Jimmy is the owner of a garage named Premium Motors and a friend of businessman Tony Gordon. When Tony had plans to expand the Underworld factory in 2008, he wanted to buy the newsagents the Kabin and the garage owned by Kevin Webster. Although Tony was in talks with newsagent owner Rita Sullivan to buy the Kabin, Kevin refused to sell up his garage. Tony used Jimmy to sabotage Kevin's business, such as stealing his clients and having his tow truck stolen. Regardless though, Kevin refused to budge and be bullied out by Tony. Off-screen, Jimmy was also sent to threaten Jed Stone to move out of his house so Tony could use the vacant street to develop new flats. The old man refused to budge, however would be forced to evict after an altercation with Tony caused him to have a heart attack and end up in hospital. In October 2008 Tony hired Jimmy to kill his love rival Liam Connor, whom Tony discovered had an affair with his wife-to-be Carla Connor. During Tony's stag night Jimmy ran over Liam when he drunkenly crossed the road, which caused him to die in hospital. Jimmy met with Tony and got paid for his job, but wanted out. A few days later Tony met with Jimmy to have a drink, and revealed that Carla left for Los Angeles due to grieving for Liam's death, and voiced his frustration that Liam was still bothering him from beyond the grave. However a few weeks later, Tony did reconcile with Carla and they got married. Two-months since the hit on Liam, Tony got Jimmy to meet him in private. They were spotted by Jed, and Jimmy was angry to discover from Tony that Jed had suspicions he was responsible for killing Liam. He then told Tony to leave and not contact him again. But a couple of days later on Christmas Eve, Tony ended up strangling Jed and phoned Jimmy for help of disposing of his apparent dead body. But Jimmy refused, and hung up on him. Tony would deal with the incident a day later when he shipped a very much alive Jed off to Wigan. In February 2009 Jimmy was contacted again by Tony to put the frighteners on Jed, after Carla had discovered the bruises on his neck. Jimmy waited outside Jed's apartment and threatened him to stay away. Jimmy then called into Tony's office and Underworld, and told Tony he was finished and wanted no more contact. The pair were spotted by Carla, and Jimmy made his exit. Carla became suspicious after Jed suffered a heart attack and ended up in hospital, and began to wonder if Tony was responsible for having Liam killed. She confronted Jimmy at his garage, and although he refused to answer her questions, she became convinced that him and Tony had Liam killed. When she left Jimmy contacted Tony voicing his fears that she knows something. Later that evening, Tony confessed to Carla that he had Liam killed. This caused her to flee Weatherfield, leaving a broken Tony behind. Several months later Tony called on Jimmy again when Carla returned to Weatherfield and began blackmailing him to leave town. Jimmy was frustrated and punched Tony. But he later accepted the hit on Carla, and called round to the factory where she was hanging out. Carla didn't see Jimmy but got spooked that someone was there and left. As she waited at her apartment for Tony to sign over his share of Underworld, Jimmy called over and was allowed in when she believed he was Tony calling round. He attacked Carla, but was interrupted when Tony barged in, having regretted sending him, which allowed Carla to grab a candlestick and hit Jimmy over the head. Jimmy was knocked unconscious, but Tony used the moment to tell Carla that Jimmy was dead. Tony offered to get rid of his "dead" body, on the condition she left Weatherfield once again. Carla accepted, and Tony told Jimmy to pack a bag and leave town. Regardless though, Tony ended up confessing to the police a month later and gave Jimmy's name forward. He was arrested off-screen, and what became of him afterwards is unknown. Memorable information Appearances: 11 July–1 August 2008, 20–31 October 2008, 22 December 2008, 2–4 February 2009, 23 October 2009 Full Name: Jimmy Dockerson Auntie: Unnamed (mentioned in 2008) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2008. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Murderers